Tell me
by fra22
Summary: Nothing much here, it's just...huh you know... hum hum... "bed time" and Brian wants to... hum... "talk".


A/N: **NC-17**: Sorry, the perv in me had to get it out.**  
**

* * *

**Tell me**

"Tell me how it makes you feel. Tell me." Moans were the only answer.

"You like that?"

"Yes."

"Louder, tell me!"

"Yes, I like that."

"Does it feel good? Huh?"

"It feels… goo…d."

Brian was moving his hips in such a sensuous way that Justin preferred not to look downwards where they were joined, from fear of coming right then.

Justin yelped when the man rammed into his sweet pot.

"Yeah, here. Right here, isn't it?"

"Huuuummmmmm"

"Justin, look at me, look at me, come on, focus!"

It was hard for the blond to focus when waves of pleasure were dragging him along to a blissful place. But Brian was in his "chatty mood". He wanted Justin to tell him how great he was, how great Brian pounding into him felt. Usually, it was the young man's mouth that was forming words when they were in bed, encouraging his lover. But today Brian was in a certain mood, a good mood for sure, but a special mood nevertheless. Unfortunately, it seemed that Justin couldn't bring himself to form coherent words. It wasn't that the fuck was fast or hard, but it was so enjoyable, that well, how could he even express what he was feeling?

Brian was between his legs, sliding in and out, rubbing firmly against the blond's crotch whenever he could. His pace was a medium speed, not too slow but not too fast either. He was talking in a husky voice, sometimes coming so close that the young man could feel his hot breath in his ear. It was driving Justin mad.

"Like that?"

"Huh huh"

"Shit, Justin, look at me!"

Finally, the younger man found the strength to open his eyes and glanced vaguely in the direction where he supposed his lover's face was. It took him a few seconds to be able to focus on the hazel eyes.

"Do you like that?"

"Yeah"

"How much? "

"Very"

"More, tell me, more."

"A lot, I like that a lot.

"Yeah?"

"I love it when you fuck me. I love it so much."

With each thrust Brian was bringing Justin's legs more and more against his own chest, stretching the young man.

"Shit, Brian!" Justin gasped when the spot was hit again.

"You like it, don't you, my cock?"

The way he was saying "cock", the "k" clacking on his palate, had always excited Justin.

"You know I love it; it's so big, so hard. Shit Brian, you make me so hard. You're so hot."

"Don't lose it now, little boy.", smirked the older man. "Wouldn't want you to come just thinking about my cock, would we?"

"Shut uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!" , the end of the sentence was drawled out by a momentarily pleasure-headed blond.

The battle hadn't even begun that Justin had already lost. He had to admit that Brian wasn't playing fair, targeting his prostate and teasing it so frequently. Justin was clutching to his partner's arms and shoulders or back, digging his nails deeply. It only spurred the man on.

"And now, you like that?"

The "now" meaning Brian bringing Justin's ass to him, hard, holding him by the hips. The slapping sound resonated in the almost silent loft. As Justin was being impaled on his lover's dick, all he could say was "Jesus, fuck, fuck!"

Then, Brian thought how horrified his mother would be if she ever heard Justin saying "Jesus" and "fuck" in the same sentence. He immediately admonished himself, mentally shaking his head, thinking that she probably would not even notice it if she ever had to find them in such a compromising position; his fag of a son fucking in the ass a "boy"- as she would say. He almost broke into laughter, but seeing his lover twisting his mouth in a grimace as he kept on putting him on his dick made him lose his train of thought. God, he was so hot, trying to ground himself by grabbing the pillows behind him, arms thrown over his head.

"Look at me. Sunshine, look at me!"

When Justin's eyes met his, when he saw the lust there, he could only stare and keep his pace. Then his young lover told him "Kiss me". Brian's heart stopped beating for a second. "Pleeeeeaase, Brian, please, kiss me. Kiss me!". It was a demand he couldn't refuse and then, his lips touched Justin's. They mixed their spit, licking the sweat above their upper lips off.

When both of them were close enough, Brian rammed several times more into his lover, while Justin's legs encircled his waist. As soon as the last drop of cum filled the condom he collapsed on the blond who gingerly brought his numb legs back to the bed.

* * *

"That was great."

"I agree. That was amazing. You were great.", said Justin, blowing some air upwards, trying to unglue a strand of hair from his forehead. It didn't work though.

"_Now_ you tell me?"

" Sorry, it was so great I forgot my vocabulary."

"And you got 1500 at your SATS! Oh God, that's the future, _really_?" Brian added, looking towards the "sky".

Justin swatted him in the chest, pretending to be hurt. When Brian looked at him, he gave him his best pout. No such luck. "Come on, brain damaged boy. Time for Babylon. Let's see if you can still shake that ass of yours!"

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Property of Cowlip


End file.
